Entertainment
by ImagineAsian
Summary: One Shot - "Hwoarang, entertain me." ... "What?" Oh boy, if Asuka knew what Hwoarang's idea of "entertainment" was, she would have asked him to entertain her a long time ago. Hwoasuka


**Here's another story from yours truly! xD Anyways, I'm really proud of myself for being able to upload another story before school starts, since it was a goal I wanted to accomplish. School for me will start very soon and I know for sure that when school starts, I'll be super busy. It's really stressful and I only have a few days debating on whether or not I should attend my high school as a junior or go to college?! Confusing isn't? Well, here where I live, we have a program where students have an opportunity once they're an upcoming junior in high school to go to college instead, which some benefits are once you turn 18 and graduate high school, you would get 2 years of college done (with an AA) and your high school diploma at the same time! But ugh ... sorry for the somewhat random vent, stress is really a pain in the butt.**

**So anyways, enjoy! Tekken and its characters are not owned by me.**

**Also, please excuse the swearing, we all know Hwoarang swears. :P**

**I would like to thank Razer Athane for pointing out an error I made when it came to inserting a Korean word in this story. xD  
**

* * *

Asuka looked out through the window of Hwoarang's small apartment, staring out at the gray sky above her. It was raining cats and dogs, which Asuka found to be unpleasant since it's the main reason why she's trapped inside. Once she got bored of the rain, she turned her attention to the red head sitting at the little table in the center of the room. The red head of course was startled to see her eyes diverted to him; he was actually watching her the whole time. She knew he had been watching her, but chose not to comment on it and instead said "Hwoarang, entertain me."

He narrowed his eyes and frowned, slightly confused. "What?"

"You heard me," she said, moving away from the window to stand next to the little table, almost directly in front of him. "I'm really bored. Entertain me."

"The hell? Entertain yourself, Kazama," he responded with a look that meant he wished the rain hadn't started so she wouldn't be stranded here in his apartment.

"I don't want to!" She retorted, almost sounding like how a 5 year old would whine. Asuka then planted herself on a chair. "Come on, I'm not asking for you to sing or anything like that. Just do something interesting."

"Uh … checkers?"

This time she was the one with a frown on her face. "Um excuse me? Didn't you hear when I said _interesting_?"

He rolled his eyes in disgust as he got up from his seat. "Well that's all I can think of …"

She stood up as well and followed him into the kitchen. "Come on, I know you can think of something."

He threw her a tired look as he went over to the fridge. "Shiba!" he muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing … why don't you just read a book or something?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You don't even **have** any books, Hwoarang! You don't even read!"

Hwoarang immediately defended himself. "I **do** read! Go listen to some music or something!" Anyone could tell he was annoyed.

Asuka went through his CDs. "Oh yeah, like I listen to K-Pop. I don't understand the damn language, you know? Oh wait … whoa DBSK? You listen to DBSK?"

Hwoarang immediately stopped dead in his tracks and ran over to Asuka grabbing the CD out of her hands. "So?! What's wrong with them?"

Asuka chuckled. "I would of never expected for you to listen to boy bands."

He gave her another look as he closed the refrigerator door with a drink in his hand. She sighed, "All I'm asking for is a little entertainment."

Hwoarang looked at her for a while, then shook his head and made his way into the living room.

She immediately stepped in front of him. "Don't ignore me."

He sighed once again, and said, "Fine," before slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. She opened her mouth to protest but found that his lips were preventing her to do so.

Then her eyes widened in shock as she realized at what was happening. Hwoarang was _kissing_ her. Still shocked, she closed her eyes and waited for him to release her. He eventually did since she was totally unresponsive.

"What the hell was that?!" Asuka cried out.

He shrugged, "You wanted entertainment …"

She scoffed, while rolling her eyes, "You call _that_ entertainment? Please – I'll show you entertainment," she added before pulling him closer and kissing him. Hwoarang at first was scared of what she had in mind since she seemed angry but once he realized she was kissing him, he responded instantly. Several minutes passed before they separated once again.

"How was that?" she asked, trying to sound really confident despite the fact that she was out of breath.

Hwoarang rolled his eyes – it was always competition with this chick – but nodded nonetheless, "You're right – that was better."

"You know … if I had known that was your idea of entertainment, I would have asked you to entertain me a long time ago," she said with a grin and a wink.

Hwoarang raised an eyebrow, "Yeah yeah, whatever." He turned away to return to his seat but didn't get really far because Asuka reached out and pulled him saying, "Hey! Where do you think you're going mister?! I'm still bored," before closing the gap betweem them one again.

* * *

**Honestly, and no offense to anybody but I somewhat dislike the pair of Hwoarang and Asuka. When this idea popped into my head, those two were the only ones that fitted the character personalities I had in mind, so I decided to give them a shot. And in the end, I don't despise this pairing as much ;) I actually like them now and is a fan, so yays! Btw, this is my first fic with "kissing" in it. I really feel uncomfortable and inexperienced to write about stuff like that, so hopefully it didn't turn out bad. xD**

**Shiba - In Korean it basically means shit or fuck. (Btw, I hate swearing and once again, thanks Razer!)**


End file.
